Five Miraculous Nights At Freddy's
by Dark Zoider
Summary: Freddy's downfall in America leads them moving to Paris which leads to their boom. Marinette is looking for a summer job and js unable to find any but a night guard job at Freddy's. Somethings are better left alone while others, they are better set free
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, a job!**

'Hey! Come on girl, cheer up. We'll find you a job for you somewhere'

Alya stood in front of Marinette, placing her hands on her shoulders. Her determined greenish brown eyes looked at Marinette

'Everything will be fine'

Alya let go of Marinette's shoulders to give her a light push on her back. Marinette gave a weary smile, her eyes still saddened. With a large gentle smile on her face, Alya leaned in

'Just stay out of trouble ok girl'

Marinette tried to give her usual cheerful smile, but the thought of another failed attempt got to her. She took a deep breath and gave out a defeated sigh

'I will Alya, don't worry'

Her voice was distant and sadness was evident. Alya turned around to walk back home, from a distance she waved goodbye, Marinette gave a small wave.

'Ow come on Marinette, you're making me feel sluggish too'

Tikki sticked her head out of Marinette's bag, her large blue eyes looked up partly asleep. She rubbed her eyes while tilting her head to one side

'I got to ask Marinette, why are you so desperate for a job?'

Marinette clenched her teeth together trying to keep a cheerful smile but let out another sigh. She put her head down looking to the ground

'Well you see-'

She looked around remembering that she was outside in the opening talking to a mythical being.

'Uhh…'

Her eyes widened in shock, panicking she pushed Tikki back into her bag

'Shhh! Hide Tikki!'

The little red creature tumbled back into the bag complaining

'H-Hey!'

Marinette took ahold of her bag tugging it close to her chest, luckily for her, no one had noticed anything. She ran down the street to her home, Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Smash! The door smashing caught the attention of her parent

'Marinette? Are you alright?'

Sabine looked at her concerned, Tom stood up to stand next to Sabine. Marinette put her hands up in defense and began flailing

'W-Well you see! Ah'

Her parents looked at each other confused, then looked back at her

'Everything is, uh fine!'

She rubbed the back of her neck then stood up straight, smiling awkwardly

 _'This isn't going to work_ '

Her parents shuffled around awkwardly, her father cleared his voice

'Well, if everything is fine… Then uh…'

His throat was dry. Marinette pointed up to her room

'Soo… I'll just get going.. To my room'

Nodding in agreement with her, Marinette rushed up stairs, closed the (thing on the floor that i cant remember the name of) to plummet down onto her chair. Placing down her bag, Tikki flew out

'UGHH!'

Marinette placed her hands over her face, life was hard enough being Ladybug. Tikki tilted her head and sat down in front of Marinette

'So, are you going to tell me why your being so sulky?'

Her eyes looked at Tikki, she leaned back

'I need more money so I can buy some fabric and utensils for my newest fashion designs Tikki. I can't find even one job ugh'

Letting her body fall heavy on the desk, she looked back over to Tikki

'Plus, we're in summer vacation!'

She dramatically flailed her arms pointing in every direction

'I want to make a especially designed suit for Adrian!'

She flopped back down onto the desk frowning. Tikki got up

'Marinette, listen to yourself! This isn't you!'

She gave her a firm resolution

'You just have to keep searching, sooner or later something is going to show up'

Giving a smile, Marinette did the same. A gust of summer breeze swooshed a piece of newspaper up against Marinette's window. She looked, reluctant to get up, Tikki went and brought it to Marinette.

'Don't become a slug on me'

She said in a joking style. Marinette looked at the newspaper

 _FREDDY FAZEBEAR'S PIZZA_

 _Looking for Night Guard! You only have to look after 3 child friendly, harmless animatronics! Cameras are there for your safety, two large heavy doors with sidelights lights and a specialised room just for you! Please call us or come visit us today!_

Marinette gasped in amazement, she leaped into the air with joy

'YES! I FOUND A JOB!'

'Woah! What did you find Marinette?'

Tikki excitedly asked

'Freddy's!'

She spoke with a high pitched voice from excitement.

'I have to tell my parents!'

Rushing down stairs, she could barely hold back her adrenaline rush

'Mum! Dad! I found a job! I found one!'

They stood up with glowing smiles, they held hands as her mother asked

'What job di-'

'FREDDY'S!'

She couldn't help but blurt it out, it was all too much. Their smiles faded, replaced with worry, Marinette gazed at them confused

'What's wrong?'

Her smile vanished, her parents looked at each other and nodded, they coaxed Marinette to sit down with them. The silence was heart aching until Sabine spoke

'Look, Marinette… We get that this is the first job you have managed to find'

Marinette gulped

 _'Please no_ '

'It's just you see… Freddy's…'

Tom held her hand to signal he would take over from here, she nodded

'Freddy's is cursed Marinette. I'm not joking with you'

Tom would joke but from his deep tone, he wasn't joking.

'When Freddy's was in America, there was an incident that went global. Children had gone missing at the pizzeria, their bodies were never found.'

Marinette felt her body go cold

 _'Missing children?! BODIES NEVER FOUND?!_ '

'We just can't let you go there Marinette, what happens if you vanish too? What will we do without you?'

He held Sabine's hand tighter as she rested her head on his shoulder. Marinette could see her parent's discomfort, but there wasn't any other jobs available, this was her only hope.

'Mum, Dad, I uh… Get that your afraid but… This is the only job I've managed to find'

She tried to keep her breath and voice steady

'I really need this job'

She looked down at her hands, looking at her parents was difficult considering what she was asking of them. Sabine outburst

'Marinette, if we let you go just… Just promise me you'll quit immediately if anything bad, strange, paranormal or anything out of the ordinary happens!'

Tom looked at her sighing but approving of her request. Marinette felt her heart rise up again, a sign of hope.

'Yes! Of course! Thank you so much!'

She rushed across the room to hug them before rushing up stairs again to get her bag

'Come on Tikki! I have to go apply for the night guard job!'

'Okay!'

Tikki flew back into the bag as Marinette took it well rushing down stairs and out the door.

'Bye Mum! Bye Dad!'

They stood in silence and waved goodbye to their precious daughter.

Freddy's wasn't that far from her school, it was only a few blocks down. It was impossible to miss the large oversized bear sign hanging on top of the pizzeria. She gazed amazed as she rushed inside to see three animatronics performing onstage, children were running around and parties were being held.

Marinette walked across to the reception desk, where a young lady smiled pleasantly at her

'Hello there, how may I help you?'

She chirped happily

'Hi! I'm here for the night guard position!'

For a moment, the young lady's smile wavered. She pointed towards another room in the shadows.

'That's were the boss is, just go in and he will interview you'

Marinette gave a small bowl of thanks and skipped off to the door, a few deep breaths, she knocked on the door.

'Come in'

The voice was masculine, annoyance and tiredness was evident. She walked in to face an older man with dark hair, black ring eyes and a distant look.

'You have the job. Take the uniform on the left and get out. Come back at 11:50pm wearing your full uniform. You can find your way to the room easily. Now get out.'

Marinette was dazzled at the rudeness and arrogance of her new boss, she hadn't even asked for her name.

'O-Okay'

She took the uniform and left quickly

' _Rudest person I've ever met_ '

She finally managed to get a job, but was it truly worth it? Her boss fidgeted with his pen

'Rick! Morty! Get the special cleaning equipment ready for tomorrow morning! There is going to be a new mess, heh'


	2. Chapter 2

Some Jobs Are Better Forgotten

—

Hello, I just wanted to say that this fanfiction is a work of mine and Queen Mab the Second anr hope you enjoy

—

11:20pm

'Hurry up Marinette! You're going to be late!'

Marinette scrambled around the room in search of her flash light, clothes flew by Tikki who was trying not to get caught.

'I'm hurrying Tikki!'

Kneeling down, she rubbed her head

'Oww! Where could they be!?'

With Marinette ravaging under the bed, Tikki decided to fly down to see if she could find the flash light. To her surprise, it was a large, black and heavy looking poll thing

'This is too big for a flash light'

Tikki complained as she tried to drag it from under the bed

'Here, let me help you'

Marinette took the flash light, feeling herself fall forward to the weight of the flash light

'Jeez Dad, you could have gotten something smaller'

Tikki flew into Marinette's bag so that they could leave to Freddy's, arriving a little early is always better than being late. In looking into the mirror for a moment, Marinette realises she hasn't changed cloths, she still was in her usual shirt and pants.

'EEKKK! Tikki! Stay here I need to get changed!'

Looking up at her, Tikki let out a sigh and sat outside of her bag, waiting for her companion. It didn't take her too long getting changed, the uniform was purple, on the shoulders it had Freddy Fazebear's logo and a night guard hat came with the package. She twirled on the spot showing Tikki the uniform

'How do I look?'

Marinette barely held back her squeak of excitement, Tikki just laughed at Marinette's over enthusiasm.

'It looks perfect, just glad to have the old Marinette back'

11:45pm

'We're nearly there Tikki, should we go buy some snacks before going in? There should be a local 24/7 service somewhere nearby'

Marinette staggered along the road towards Freddy's, the night sky was filled with illuminating stars, moonlight was the only source of light bright enough to make anything visible. Even though it was summer, something about walking around the dark streets made both Tikki and Marinette feel cold.

'A few snacks could make the difference between you falling asleep and making through the night Marinette'

Turning to face Tikki, she gave a playful smile

'Right, then lets quickly get them, your shift is going to start in 20mins'

'Right!'

The store had a few choice of chocolate bars and fizzy drinks, after getting a couple of things to take for the shift, they left for Freddy's again.

11:45

Finally they arrived at Freddy's, this time it was different, it was lonely, cold, nothing like it had been during the day. Tikki floated outside of the building looking, something wasn't right

'Marinette, this place… I can sense something from outside this world here'

Marinette turned around surprised

'You sure Tikki? This place was so lively this morning, maybe it's just your anxiety getting to you'

Smiling calmly, she pushed the door to Freddy's open.

Dark, It was worse than being outside, there was no light in sight but the sound of a fan rang out through the pizzeria.

'Is that? A fan?'

Marinette looked over to Tikki for confirmation

'I uh, think so'

The sound was barely audible, but from how silent the whole place was, it could be heard. Tikki zapped down near the stage where the animatronics were, she stared at them, falling into a trance only to be alerted by Marinette's voice.

'Tikki! I think I know where the sound is coming from! I see a vague light!'

Marinette sprinted across the room until finding an office with a table, a tablet, large windows on both sides and a very old looking swivel seat. Tikki stayed a little longer, staring at the animatronics before heading back to Marinette.

'Hey Tikki, could you help me clean this desk?'

She smiled warmly, Tikki crossed her arms but gave in and helped out. The table was filled with cobwebs and dust, not much of a working area. It took awhile to set up everything, including unpacking what they had brought from the 24/7 store.

11:59 pm

'Everything is perfect! Ahh! I'm too overexcited ain't I Tikki'

Tikki sat on the edge of the seak well looking at the ground, she looked up at Marinette worriedly with her voice fearful

'Marinette, we should get out of here… It isn't safe'

Tikki didn't take her eyes off the ground, something had happened here, something was being hidden away.

'You're worrying too much, maybe your just having some issues getting settled in'

Marinette picked up Tikki and tried to comfort her, still, Tikki didn't feel safe.

'You got to listen to me'

She flew off Marinette's hands

'There is a presence here, I can feel deep anger. There is pain and they are afraid of something, maybe someone. Whatever it is, it's thirsting for revenge Marinette and what if they take it out on you?'

Tikki looked at Marinette with saddened eyes, she turned away to face the floor

'But… I can still feel some innocence… The innocence of children'

The light went out, the room became dark. Marinette squeaked in surprise but soon after, the lights booted up again.

'That was strange… Ahh'

Marinette sighed as she sat down taking hold of the tablet

'Tikki, now your just being paranoid like my parents, everything here is fine, nothing bad has happened okay? Freddy's may not have the best past but that doesn't mean that there would be things like dead children spirits living here. You're reading too many books'

Marinette crossed her arms and looked at Tikki who gave a soft, small smile

'Alright, if you think so'

Ring

'Huh'

Ring

'Where is that coming from?'

Ring

Marinette shuffled around, looking for a phone but instead, finds a phone recorder thingy

(Cant remember the amount of rings)

'Hello? Hello hello?'

'Ah! H-Hello?'

Marinette jumped back on the seat and staired at the recorder

'He never told me there would be a recording… Well… He never told me anything'

Marinette calmed down and looked at the tablet, turning it on showed different rooms in the pizzeria. The 3 animatronics were still all on stage while there was another room that had a sign saying out of order.

'Tikki, the boss never said anything about that out of order thing right?'

'No, he didn't'

'(Gulp) I'm starting to regret this job…'

"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Marinette screamed

'WHAT?! DEATH?!'

She put her hands to her face

'This has to be a joke right Tikki? Tell me it's a joke'

Tikki nodded in response, even though she knew something was wrong, taking care of her friend was first priority.

'This is going to be one long night isn't it Marinette?'

12:56am

The fan was much louder inside of the small compressed room, Marinette tried to keep the sound out by using her music but it wasn't much help. Tikki was dashing from side to side, looking out the doors she could feel something was coming, or at least, it was about to come.

'Marinette, you should check the cameras just in case'

Marinette was still partly thinking about what the phone guy had said, stuffing people into suits that would lead to your death was rather precise. Fear slowly began to creep up

'Yeah your right'

The movement was flimsy considering how much her hands were shaking in fear. There it was, three animatronics were staring right at the camera, their eyes cold with thirst for blood.

'Yeek! W-Were they like that before?!'

Tikki's usual smile was replaced with a frown

'No, they weren't, they must be waking up'

'W-Waking up?! Breath Marinette breath… This is all just some hallucination, you never stay up this late, well early, everything is fine'

After getting herself back together, she looked through the rest of the cameras to find nothing.

'See Tikki! Everything is under control!'

1:23am

'Marinette!'

Tikki nudged Marinette awake, her eyes were only half opened

'Huh? What did you find Tikki?'

'It's not that Marinette! One of them moved!'

Marinette sprang back to life and picked up the tablet to see a large yellow chicken standing in the hallway.

'Oh crap!'

Marinette hugged the tablet and Tikki, this wasn't normal, an animatronic shouldn't be walking around a pizzeria at 1 am or any time without people controlling it. Unless, it wasn't people who had control.

'You should check the other animatronics Marinette'

She just nodded in response, Freddy was still sitting on stage while Bonnie was with him. In Pirate's Cove, a strange hook was out of the curtain.

'Tikki, there might be something there'

2:35am

'No no no no no!'

Tikki flew over to her stressed companion

'What's wrong Marinette?'

'T-The Bonnie animatronic! It moved! I-It's in the closet!'

She pointed at the tablet where the rabbit was standing in the closet. Tikki went up to the left door and pressed the button to shut it. Marinette looked over confused

'Tikki?'

'Trust me Marinette, whatever it is, it's better outside than inside this room'

4:52am

Silent, expect for the fan, everything else was silent. The animatronics had stayed in their positions for a long time, everything seemed to be going in Marinette's favour. Still, Tikki knew something was off. While Marinette was distracted, she flew over to one of the doors and looked out, allowing her eyes to adjust she managed to see a large yellow chicken. There was energy coming out of the animatronic, this confirmed it for her, these animatronics weren't normal, there had to be another force at play.

5:55am

Marinette froze when pressing the light button on the left door, leaning it's purple head in with a large red bowtie, red eyes and a crazy smile was the animatronic Bonnie. Unable to move to press the door button, Tikki went and did it for her, the door slammed down in front of the animatronic that vanished instantly after.

'T-That… No… I-I… I just need some sleep…'

Marinette's body was shaking all over, her eyes were wide open

'I need to contact everyone… They MUST know about this'


	3. Chapter 3

**Survive Another Night**

'(Yawn) Tikki… How much longer do I have to keep walking?'

Marinette looked with tired eyes, it had all been chaos. What she first thought was a normal job came out to be a living hell. She sat down on the sidewalk, her head started to fall heavy as she fell asleep. Tikki flew over to her, folding her arms

'Come on Marinette, you can't sleep here'

'Why not~ Come on Tikki, I can't take one more step'

Tikki giggled

'What if Adrian sees you sleeping here? What would he think?'

Marinette jumped up springing back to life one more. Regaining her balance, she continued to walk down the street till she finally reached her house. In reaching the house, Marinette looked back to Freddy's.

'Hm.. Hey Tikki'

She frowned while keeping her voice hushed

'Yes Marinette'

Marinette looked at the ground

'Let's keep this a secret from everyone, okay?'

Tikki's eyes widened, hadn't Marinette said she would contact them before?

'Marinette! You can't go back there alone! You need help!'

Tikki panicked. Marinette tried to calm her down

'Come on Tikki, m-maybe this was all just some sort of crazy hallucination! Maybe I was just hearing and seeing things you know?'

Tikki looked at Marinette

'Phone guy's messages were giving me the creeps, so why wouldn't I have freaked out? They freaked you out too didn't they?'

Tikki nodded

'So, that combined with your supernatural sense could have just lead to some confusion created by our fears.'

Tikki rubbed her arm uncomfortably, she knew that it wasn't a hallucination, it couldn't be, it was all too real. Either way, this wasn't the time to make Marinette stress out, she was having enough issues handling her new job.

'(Sigh) Alright Marinette, I believe you. Now let's get inside, you need some sleep haha'

Marinette smiled and laughed, she took the key out of her pocket and opened up the door.

'If something bad happens in the next shift, I promise, 100% promise, that I will call the others, okay Tikki?'

Tikki flew pass Marinette

'You better silly'

-—-

7:30pm

Marinette lay in bed sleeping, since the moment she got into bed, she hadn't moved an inch. Tikki slept in a little special box designed room with a bed that Marinette had designed for her, it even had lights. Her parents had tried to wake her up, but were unsuccessful, so they decided it would be for the best to let her sleep.

-—-

9:34pm

Marinette shifted uncomfortably in bed, she could swear there was someone, something calling her.

"Marinette… Save us…"

She pulled the blankets up to cover her face

"SAVE US"

The voice became distorted, angry, frustrated

"SAVE THEM!"

Marinette woke up startled with a hand on her head, which was boiling. She huddled her legs in and tried to breath more steadily. In getting herself under control, Marinette stood up and walked down stairs, trying not to wake her parents. She tripped while walking down and expected someone to appear, but nothing happened.

'They must be out…'

She wiped her forehead in relief, she didn't want to explain what happened at Freddy's to them, they would never let her go back if she did. She walked towards the fridge and got her water bottle, she chugged down a heap of water.

'Ahhh! That was nice. What time is it?'

She looked at the clock to see 9:46pm.

'Hm… I'll try to get some more sleep…'

Marinette slumped back upstairs and flopped down onto her bed. Tikki didn't make a sound, but poked her head out to see Marinette awake, she turned away and decided not to ask or say anything for now.

11:39pm

Marinette was roused awake by Tikki

'Owww… What time is it Tikki?'

'Time for your shift'

She chirped. Marinette flopped out of bed, rubbing her eyes

'Well, let's get going then, I have the night guard uniform on anyway'

Tikki laughed

'You were so tired, you just fell asleep the moment your face had contact with the pillow'

-—-

11:57pm

Marinette sat down, staring at the blank tablet, was everything really just a dream? Or was it all real? Tikki could feel the same presences as the night before, this time, it was much more aggressive.

'Marinette, something had changed, the energy I could feel yesterday has become more aggressive.'

She gave a worried glance over to Marinette, she looked back at Tikki, this wasn' what she wanted to hear.

'Hey, what could be the worst that could happen? We'll be fine'

She gave her usual big bright smile, this time, it was more forced.

Ring. Ring.

'The phone guy! I didn't think he would have left more than one recording'

"Uhh, hello? Hello?'

Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder, she glanced down at the recorder. What phone guy said next gave Marinette shivers down her spine

"Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses"

Marinette took ahold of the tablet, she wasn't going to take her eyes off any of the animatronics tonight, not a chance. If phone guy's message wasn't enough to creep Marinette out, seeing 3 animatronics staring right at the camera was.

'Eek! Tikki! Look!'

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all glared at Marinette through the camera, their eyes were empty, glassy, yet there was anger, hate, revenge. Tikki felt as if she had been hit by a wall, a wall of energy to be more precise. They wanted them out, they wanted them dead, she could feel it and she knew it.

'Marinette, we have to get out of here'

Marinette stood her ground, she wasn't going anywhere, she needed the money and was willing to spend another night at Freddy's for it.

'Don't worry Tikki, this could all be just some elaborate prank. I will not fall for it'

Tikki sighed, it seemed that Marinette's determination to get some extra cash wasn't going to be broken by some haunted animatronics that are trying to kill her.

12:49am

Bonnie had disappeared to the hall, Chica was still sitting with Freddy. Meanwhile, Foxy was already sticking his head out the curtain. Marinette had completely forgotten about the fox animatronic since when she first came, she never saw him or heard of him.

'Marinette, have you checked Pirate's Cove?'

Tikki had been checking the doors often incase one of the animatronics decided to show up while Marinette had been checking the cameras so often and was drawing new designs in her journal. She jumped as Tikki scared her

'Wait? F-Foxy?!'

Tikki flew over to Marinette's side as she scrambled through the cameras, looking for Pirate's Cove. There, Foxy was staring at the camera just like the others had been, it's eyes were slightly glowing.

'H-He is starting to leave the cove Tikki'

Marinette's hands began to shake

'Tikki… I'm starting to think that maybe you were right all along…'

-—-

1:22am

SMASH!

Marinette slammed her body against the door button, she couldn't find Chica on any of the cameras so that only meant one thing. She turned the light on to reveal a large yellow chicken with it's mouth open, staring at her from the outside

'Tikki, tell me I'm just having nightmares'

'I wish I could Marinette, I wish I could…'

Tikki approached the animatronic while Marinette went back to checking the cameras for the other animatronics. Tikki whispered

'Please, tell me, why are you doing this? What happened to you?'

All she could do was hope that the animatronic would be able to understand her, well, what was inside the animatronic. Chica tilted her head down slightly, she closed her mouth for a moment before letting out a horrifying shriek

'HISKSK!'

Marinette looked towards Chica with a horrified expression, the large chicken then left back to the main stage. Tikki stayed frozen on the spot, that screech, it sounded somewhat like a kid screaming?

'T-That was c-creepy'

Marinette swallowed back her screams, this wasn't a time to be afraid, this was a time to survive, survive another night at Freddy's.

-—-

3:54am

'AHHH! TIKKI! HELP!'

Marinette screamed terrified, the Fox was gone. There was a loud banging sound from the heavy animatronic feet sprinting down the hall. Marinette only saw a glimpse of the animatronic Fox and that was enough for her to see her life disappear before her eyes.

SMASH!

SLAM!

Tiiki rushed across the room and pressed down on the button seconds before the fox animatronic could get it's head inside of the office. It slammed it's body against the door, Marinette held her head, what if the fox got inside of the room? Tikki glanced over to Marinette, who was having a meltdown

'Marinette, we WILL get through this, don't worry'

Marinette lifted her head, she gave a small smile and nodded. This was going to be one long night.

-—-

4:12am

There was only 35% power left, Marinette sat well pressing the light on the left door, Bonnie had been there for about 10minutes, staring at Marinette which was freaking her out. Tikki would guard the other door and remind Marinette to check the tablet so often.

'Tikki, I don't know if I can take this any longer'

She tried to get up but struggled to stand, her legs felt cramped from running side to side and jumping in surprise to the animatronics scaring her. Tikki looked at Marinette and smiled

'We are nearly there Marinette, just hang in there'

-—-

5:35am

'CRAP!'

Tikki pressed the door button right before Chica could get ahold of her, that was too close. Marinette half lay on the floor as she had tripped when pressing the door button. Foxy had made another sprint from the cove towards the office and caught Marinette off guard. Foxy glared from the window, Marinette didn't intend to make eye contact but did anyway, Foxy gave a frightening smile and turned away.

-—-

6am

The bell went off finally, setting Marinette and Tikki free from the hell hole they got themselves into. Marinette took her phone out immediately sending a message to Adrain, Nino and Alya.

"Hey Adrien, Nino, Alya.

Could you please come to the local park at 7am? I need to tell you all something really important and it's urgent. Thanks! See you soon!"

-—-

Adrien poked his head out of bed, his messy hair covered his eyes. His phone was on the floor with a new text message he just received. He reached down to picked it up

'Who would send a text so early (yawn)…'

Adrien squinted his eyes

'Marinette?'

He tilted his head confused, his hair still covering his eyes and making it hard to see anything. He wiped it away and began to read the message.

'Important? Urgent?!'

Adrien flung his bed covers to one side, this wasn't a time to be sleeping, something bad could have happened.

'Plagg! Get up! We have to get going!'

He shouted across the room, Plagg slept in a specially designed box just like Tikki, but Adrien had sent it to be especially made for Plagg. The black cat awoke, it stared from it's home with sleepy eyes.

'Do we seriously have to go Adrien? Can't we just sleep? (Yawn mixed with a meow)

Adrian gave him a glare

'Yes, we do'

He was serious. Still, he knew Plagg wouldn't be happy unless he was given something more

'(Sigh) Yeah yeah I'm coming Adrain…'

Adrien smiled

'Hey Plagg~'

Plagg looked up annoyed

'What?'

'Who want's some fresh, smelly, delicious, Camembert? I kept it just for you~'

'YES! I'LL GO! GIVE ME THAT CAMEMBERT!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Better Together**

Ding.

Alya stretched herself out as she exited her bed. Birds were singing outside and the sun was barely up

'What was that?'

She gazed around the room to see her phone was on with a new text message, she picked it up well yawning, to see who wrote to her at this time.

'Hm? Marinette?'

Alya stood up and walked over to her closet to change clothes, she kept reading the text message

'A meet up? Oh no, don't tell me something bad happened at her work!'

Alya desperately rushed though her drawers and picked out some clothes, minutes after, she was rushing out the door without even eating breakfast. This wasn't a time to sit around, Marinette was in desperate need of help with something unexpected. Alya sprinted down to the park to see Marinette sitting down on a bench while Adrien was sprinting down too.

'Oh jackpot girl'

She gave a surprised and happy smile, this all looked like the perfect moment to put those two together.

—-

Meanwhile, Nino was already up and was over at Adrien's house, he looked around for his friend but couldn't find him anywhere.

'Ah!'

He felt something vibrate in his pocket

'Just my phone…'

Nino saw the new text message and immediately opened it up

'Could be Adrien. Wait, Marinette?'

Through reading the text message, he realised that Adrien was most probably down at the park with Marinette and Alya. He puts his phone down on the recpetion desk so that he could tie up his shoe lass. Chloe and Sabrina had also been looking for Adrien, well, Sabrina had been doing all of the work of running around looking for him while Chloe painted her nails. Chloe saw Nino's phone so she turned to Sabrina with her smug look

'Sabrina! Go get me that phone! I bet it will tell us where Adrien is'

She puts one hand on her waist while she admired her nails on the other hand. Sabrina rubbed her tired eyes and sneaked to the reception table. When about to snatch Nino's phone, Nino stood up to see her there

'Hey! What are you doing?'

Sabrina jumped back, she placed both hands behind her back and tried to act natural

'I.. Uh- Was just looking for my lost coin!'

She kneeled down and pretended to search. Nino raised a brow in confusion, he took his phone and left. Chloe cat walked over to her

'Well, that was a total fail wasn't it?'

She gave her an annoyed look, her usual one. Sabrina sprung up slightly disappointed in herself but managed to speak up

'Well umm.. It wasn't a total failure'

Chloe turned around and gave a firm look

'What?'

Sabrine gulped

'Well… From what I could see on Nino's phone, he was meeting up with Marinette, Adrien and Alya at the park now. If we go quickly maybe we will be able to catch up'

Chloe gave a menacing smile

'We? Moe go too? No no no. YOU! YOU will go and record EVERYTHING they say! Report back to me here when your done'

—

Back at the park, Adrien had just walked up to Marinette, who sat alone staring at the floor.

'Hey'

He spoke in his usual upbeat mood. Marinette looked up and could feel her face warming up, her mouth went dry

'H-Hi Adrien! I didn't er… expect to see you um.. Here so early- ow no I mean I er- ugh'

Marinette covered her face in embarrasent, Adrien just stared confused

'Ow… Thanks for coming anyway… I haven't been able to think straight for the last two days'

She took her hands away from her face and looked towards the ground again. Adrien frowned, he knew something was wrong but didn't know how to approach her without sounding and looking like a complete freak or pervert. He stood there uncomfortably, he puts his hands up about to try and comfort her with a hug until he saw Alya approaching.

'Hey you two~'

Adrien smiled

'Hey Alya, your here'

Alya winked with one eye

'Faster than sound and light combined if it's to help a friend'

She looked over at Marinette, who stood there like a lifeless doll, her eyes were blank and she hadn't even greeted her. Alya patted her on the back

'Cheer up girl, what's wrong?'

Marinette glanced up to Alya, her usual smile returning

'Well I-'

Before she could continue, Nino shouted from across the park

'WWWWAAAAIIIITTTTT!'

He tried to run as fast as he could, he was barely able to breath after running from Adrien's house all the way to the park. He managed to reach the group and fell to the ground from exhaustion, his breath was unsteady. Adrien rushed over

'NINO!'

Alya and Marinette were too confused and startled to even do anything, they just stared at Adrien as he tried to help Nino up.

'Are you okay?'

Adrien looked worriedly at Nino who was trying his best to stand on his own, and failing to do so, he took Adrien's arm as support.

'Y-ye..(huff).ah'

Nino leaned on Adrien as he took him to sit down on the bench.

'Hey (huff) sorry, I (huff) went to Adrien's house'

He took a deep breath to steady himself

'And then received the text from you, Marinette. While I was there, Sabrina was acting well…Strange, I don't know if Chloe is up to something but if she is, we should be careful.'

Nino then looked towards Marinette, even though she had a blank look on her face, he could tell that something was wrong. The whole group looked at Marinette now, she stood uncomfortably, meeting everyone's gazes.

'Ehehe, so…'

She tried to sound calm but meeting Adrien's gaze made it hard for her to speak, his eyes… They were just too much for her to handle. Marinette inhaled deeply and took the leap

'So… I called you all hear because of some well… Issues… I had with my job at Freddy's…'

Nino somehow miraculously gained all his strength back, he stood up nearly shouting

'FREDDY'S?! But that's where children went missing! Their bodies were never found and some even say their souls never passed on!'

Adrien looked over to Nino, he could tell his friend was terrified and part of him knew that this may all be true. Alya on the other hand, gave a loud sigh of annoyance and stepped in

'Look! GHOST ARE NOT REAL! End of story!'

She put her hands on her hips. Marinette spoke up

'T-That's the problem… They ARE real. On the first night I thought it was all just a prank when I saw that the animatronics had moved. An old night guard left a recording telling me these animatronics would try to stuff me in suits because they thought I was an endoskeleton and that would move around'

Alya stared at her in disbelief, Nino shivered in fear while Adrien pondered if this could all be real

'A-And, on my second shift, they tried to CATCH me! They were trying to get inside of my office a-and they had these creepy smiles, it was as if they wanted to actually kill me!'

Alya had enough, she stepped in front of Marinette and put her hands on her shoulders.

'Marinette, I don't care what you say. We are going with you for your next shift.'

Marinette opened her mouth, about to complain, but Alya covered it with her index finger

'Shoosh! You don't get a say! Adrian and Nino are you coming or are you coming?!'

She gave the boys a firm angry look, it wasn't like she was going to give them a choice in the first place. Adrien smiled sneakily

'I was going either way'

Nino rubbed the back of his neck, Alya's eyes pierced at him

'Y-Yeah sure'

Marinette pointed over to her house

'We could all just stay over at my house until the shift starts or you could come around that time. 11:40pm is the latest you can arrive'

—

In the distance, no one saw Sabrina, who had been recording the whole conversation, she stood behind a tree where a bird was flying away.

'Yes! Chloe is going to be soooo happy! (Squeals)

She left the park and walked to Chloe's house, the blonde girl sat well talking on the phone, shouting at someone.

'You just think your sooo hot! But you'll never get your hands on my Adrien! Humph!'

She dismissively cuts the call off, Sabrina walks towards her with the recording on her phone

'Chloe! I know where they are going!'

Chloe looked over, her smile devilish

'Where?'

'To Freddy's! Marinette is terrified'

Chloe laughed demonically

'Well well, then maybe we should pay them a little visit'

—

It was unexpected but in the end, everyone went over to stay at Marinette's house until the night shift, she did know they just didn't want her to be alone. They were worried for her mental health, if she was thinking up animatronics trying to kill her in an old pizzeria, who knew what could come next.

Marinette's parents smiled warmly in seeing all of Marinette's friends with her, even though they didn't know what was going on, they knew that if her friends were there with her, she would be okay. Luckily for Marinette, her mum had already cleared out her room of all her posters and stuff of Adrain.

'Seems her motherly instincts kicked in'

Tikki whispered softly from Marinette's bag. Marinette smiled and nodded, she invited everyone else upstairs and they got settled in for a long sleep and a longer night.

—

Marinette woke up and looked around her room, Alya was sleeping on a inflatable bed while Nino slept partly sitting, Adrian had fallen asleep on Marinette's chair, huddled up like a little cat. Marinette began to blush from just seeing him, but tried to suppress letting it show. She looked at the time 11:35pm, time to get moving

She got out of her bed and softly nudged everyone awake. They all slowly stood up half asleep still

'Hey, we better get going'

Adrien yawned

'Is it already time?'

Marinette nodded. They all glanced around at each other again, they really didn't know what hell they were about to enter did they.

—

11:52pm

Marinette was in her night guard uniform again, she stood in front of the main door, in the distance she saw the boss walking away to his car. He looked behind him to see Marinette, he looked strangely upset about seeing her alive. She waited until he was out of sight

'Com'on guys, lets get inside'

She called out to everyone as they rushed over into the hell of Freddy Fazebear's Pizza. On stage, the animatronics were fully asleep, yet their eyes stared at every last one of them. Seems it was going to be a feast.

—

12:00am

Alya had taken charge of the group once they were settled in the pizzeria. Adrian kept looking at the creepy cupcake, yet, it was still somewhat cute considering it's a cupcake.

'Okay everyone, listen up!'

Alya raised her voice, catching everyone's attention

'Alright, I'll take the left hall while Nino takes the right. Marinette and Adrien can stay in here and watch the cameras to see if anything moved or something strange happens'

Nino froze up, he tried to approach Alya but barely managed to move

'U-Uh'

Alya looked over at Nino

'Yes?'

She crossed her arms

'Well… You know, it could he dangerous in the hallway…'

Alya looked over to Marinette and Adrien, who where listening to the phone guy's recording. She took ahold of Nino's arm and dragged him outside the room to whisper

'Don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity! If Adrien and Marinette stay in there together then there is a chance... you know!'

Nino stared blankly for a few moments until coming to a realisation

'Oh, alright… I'll stick to the hallway…'

As much as he hated being so exposed, he couldn't ruin this chance for Marinette and Adrien.

—

Outside the pizzeria, Chloe and Sabrina began to put on a costume each, Chloe was Chica while Sabrina was Bonnie. The costumes were pretty bad since they had been bought in a rush by Sabrina. After getting fully changed, Sabrina went and opened the front door, which surprisingly, Marinette had forgotten to close.

'Jackpot, we are going to scare them so bad!'

Sabrina squealed in joy while Chloe just gave a devilish smile behind the Bonnie mask.

'They are going to regret ever coming here'

—

12:56am

The animatronics hadn't moved yet, they were all in their designated areas. Foxy hadn't peered out of the cove, not even a hook was out. Marinette sat on the swivel seat while Adrien sat on the desk, having him so close to her made her heart skip beats. Alya was falling asleep, so she got her phone out and started playing games. Nino had his headphones on with music playing loudly so he could block out all of his fears of being attacked by an oversized metal animatronic possessed by a child spirit.

Sabrina and Chloe hid away in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to approach the office. Chloe was trying to text, but her chicken wings weren't letting her, Sabrina just fell asleep.

—

2:43am

It had been silent, too silent for Marinette's liking, the animatronics didn't seem to have moved and Foxy still seemed to be inside of the cove. Adrien had fallen asleep well sitting like Nino had before, Marinette just watched for a while until he woke up

'O-Oh sorry, did I wake you?'

Adrien yawned and gave her a pleasant smile

'No no, just thought I heard a loud bang'

Marinette frowned, fear crawled up her back, did one of the animatronics finally decide to move? She flipped up the screen to see Chica was missing.

'Adrien! Look! Chica is missing!'

Adrien squinted his eyes and looked at the screen, Chica wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, still not there.

'What… That can't be…'

Marinette turned the tablet off and looked at Adrien's shocked face. They both looked at each other and turned the tablet back on. There was the chicken, on stage happily with Freddy and Bonnie. How? Who knows. Adrien rubbed his forehead

'This is going to be one hell of a night, isn't it Marinette?'

She nodded, trying to hide her flustered look

—

5:46am

Sudden movements of the animatronics were evident, they had moved and returned to stage, but they couldn't tell if it was their imagination or if they were going crazy. Alya was staring at the clock icon on her phone, just waiting for 6am while Nino had gone through all his music and was starting to wonder if his suspicions had been wrong.

Sabrina and Chloe had both fallen asleep, Sabrina was woken by a loud bang, she got up and woke Chloe.

'It's nearly the end of the shift'

Chloe put a hand on her hip and looked at the office

'Time to scare the crap out of them'

Adrien and Marinette had stopped checking the cameras out, finding nothing. Slowly, Sabrina and Chloe approached the office and hid for an instant. Another loud bang rang out through the pizzeria, but everyone just seemed to ignore it.

Alya and Nino got bored and walked back into the office, since it was so close to 6am, there was no point in staying outside. Alya gave a warm smile and patted Marinette on the back

'See girl, there was nothing here'

Marinette smiled back. Before she could speak, two strange floppy figures stood at the right door.

'RRAAARR'

Their terrible attempt at a growl didn't even get scream or shout from any of the group, they all just stared in disbelief. Nino sighed

'I knew Chloe and Sabrina were up to something… But this? Com'on'

'(Groan)'

Everyone in the room froze, staring behind Chloe and Sabrina

'What you all looking at?'

She looked behind her to see a large yellow chicken animatronic with a psychotic smile, it's eyes glared down at it's new found prey.

'SCREEK!'

Chica flung her body forward reaching, out to grab Chloe and Sabrina, they both screamed in terror and ran into the office. Chloe went to hug Adrian's neck like usual. Alya flung towards the button, slamming the door down in front of the over sized chicken. It glared at her

'What the hell is wrong with you girl?! I would love to give you Chloe and Sabrina for lunch, but not today!'

Chloe growled in annoyance, Adrien pulled himself away from her feeling very uncomfortable. Nino hid behind Adrien. Marinette was shocked, it seemed everything that had happened wasn't all just a dream or an illusion, it was real. Seconds later, large and heavy footsteps came from down the hallway, Marinette snapped back into reality and rushed cross to shut the left door.

'SHREEK!'

The large fox pirate snared angrily, with it's one good hand it took ahold of the bottom of the door before it could fully shut. With it's hook, it began to pull the door up and started to forced itself inside the room. Alya's eyes widened

'AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!'

She screamed staring around at everyone else. Nino looked as if he was about to cry, but with the last of his courage, he took his headphones and threw it at the fox's face.

'G-Get out!'

The animatronic flinched, it hissed angrily. Sabrina and Chloe were crying in terror, Chloe was hugging Sabrina, then pushed her in front of it

'Take her! Take her instead of me! I'm too beautiful to die!'

Marinette knew this would be the end unless she did something. She looked over at the tablet on the table, taking it, she went up close to Foxy and smashed it on it's head. It hissed even louder, then out of nowhere, a large purple paw came trying to grab her leg

'AH!'

Marinette fell to the ground, Adrien rushed over before Alya could even move and took ahold of Marinette, pulling her to safety. The large rabbit began to slide itself under the door. But then, the animatronics froze. Music played in the office

6am


End file.
